makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Jodi Mapa
Jodi Mappa is a main character in Make It Pop. Strong, independent, and fierce, Jodi has a keen eye for all things fashion and design. Combine these skills with her love for dance, she provides as essential ingredient in the band's makeup. Jodi brings her personal flare to the table, enhancing the band's pop/EDM look. Kind and thoughtful, Jodi is always ready to help a friend. Jodi's schoolwork tends to fall behind her fashion design and band priorities. This is something that puts her in hot water on more than one occasion. Her future boyfriend is Caleb Davis. Jodi is portrayed by Louriza Tronco. Personality Hailing from Brooklyn, Jodi is a total fashionista with a passion for dance. Always ahead of the trends, she mixes K-pop style with her own colorful New York flavor to create amazingly unique looks - sometimes with wild results. She wants to make her mark on the world by designing a clothing line with her signature Jodi twist. Relationships Caleb Davis (Best Friend/Crush/Future Boyfriend/Kissed) Jodi will ask Caleb to the dance and she is pretending that she is going to ask him out as friends and not as a date even though she wants it to be a date. They have their first 'moment' when Jodi and Sun Hi are locked inside of his locker. He helps Jodi out of his locker and their eyes lock. They both kiss in The Troll. They are in a pop group together. Corki Chang (Best Friend) In the first episode, Rumors & Roommates, Corki finds herself in a room with Jodi and Sun Hi. They are in a pop group together. Sun Hi Song (Best Friend) Jodi and Sun Hi are the first people to meet in Mackendrick Prep. They develop a close bond in the first episode. She is one of her two roommates. They are in a pop group together. Her dream is to become an Internet sensation. When jodi is about to fall of stage sun hi catchs her Valerie Graves (Enemy) Jodi and Valerie are enemies. As seen in Stolen Moves when Valerie stole her dance moves and they had a dance off at the end of the episode. Heather (Enemy) Jodi and Heather are enemies. Physical Appearance Jodi has brown eyes and black hair with red highlights. She usually wears blue or red. She wears clothes from her fashion line, Jodi Street Couture. Quotes Trivia *The first person she met is Sun Hi. *She is a fashion designer. *She has a huge crush on Caleb. *She is the choreographer of her band, XO-IQ. *The name of her fashion line is Jodi Street Couture. *It's hard for her to ask Caleb to the dance. *Her idol is Hye Jung Ko. *She is the one who designs the clothes for her band, XO-IQ. *She got cast as the Scarecrow on the school play, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. *Jodi first kissed Caleb in the episode, The Troll. Videos Gallery Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Children Category:XO-IQ